October 9, 1997: Physics Dept. Fall Colloquium, Princeton University, "3D MR Microscopy" October 24-28, 1997: Course Faculty at meeting entitled "Current Concepts of Magnetic Resonance, Monterey, CA. Presented talks entitled: "Introduction to Nuclear Magnetic Resonance," "Spatial Encoding in Magnetic Resonance Imaging," and "T1 and T2 Contrast." November 4-7, 1997: General Electric Medical Systems, "MRI with Hyperpolarized Gas" February 27, 1998: NIH Bioengineering Symposium, presentation of a poster detailing Center research April 18, 1998: ISMRM, Sydney Australia, "MRI and Hyperpolarized Gas" May 29, 1998: University of Virginia Seminar Series, "3D MR Microscopy" June 22-26, 1998: Course Director for Concepts of Magnetic Resonance, Kiawah Island, SC. Presented: "Spatial Encoding and Contrast," "3D Display Techniques."